Here We Go Again
by OcToPiRsQuIsHy
Summary: I'm always the one doing the stupid, and dangerous stuff. So when Hermes approached me with the craziest idea ever, I couldn't resist. Luke x OC Minor amounts of cussing and eventually some romance you might deem inappropriate. On hiatus, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Here We Go Again: Chapter 1

Okay first off, the only reason I'm at this stupid council meeting is because my dad, Zeus, says I have to be the 13th vote. And no, I'm not Thalia Grace. I swear if someone thinks I'm her one more time… sorry off topic. It's not that I hate my sister I just hate being called her. Anyways, my name is Heidi Jones, and I was born on August 27th like two weeks after the great Percy Jackson was born. Anyways, I'm at a stupid council my dad called to talk about something 'Highly important' as he says and I have to be her to vote on something. I don't know why they picked me to be the 13th vote but they did so stop asking me. Anyways, that morning (April 16th to be exact) was nice and warm outside so I woke up all cheery and happy, something that rarely happens with me. I put on my favorite ripped jean shorts, a graphic tee that said party rock anthem, my black high tops with a lightning bolt on the side, my billions of bracelets and my favorite saggy black beanie hat and examined myself in the mirror. After re-straitening my Carmel brown hair and putting on lots of black eyeliner I left my small apartment headed for the Empire State Building. Yes, I'm seventeen and have my own apartment. It's registered under my adoptive father's name but I'm the only one who lives there. My adoptive dad is a rich guy who lives in California and loves me to death. Watching for any paparazzi, I carefully walked to my black Lamborghini (Also a present from my dad). The reason I had to watch for paparazzi is because I am a decent singer/song writer (Number five on the charts!). My career is the reason you haven't heard of me before. I was working in Hollywood while the war was going on but don't worry, I've heard all the stories about it. Zeus said I needed to stay away from it all until after the war so Kronos didn't try to kill me or something. I returned to New York a month ago and have visited my apartment a whole two days before this one. I've been living at Camp because it's much safer there, even though I can kill a monster better than anyone I know. Being by the Underworld for years made me a really good fighter. I like to fight using twelve little knives I hide in my shoes (Yes, it's kind of uncomfortable sometimes and my feet are very scratched and ugly.). I drove to the Empire State Building in a few minutes and casually walked inside, pulling out my pass to go to Olympus. I showed the guard before he even had time to question me and walked into the elevator pressing the little red button. I shot to the top, listening to Apollo sing some Michael Jackson song. Yuck. Once I got to the top, I stepped out into the surprisingly warm air and slowly walked to the throne room, dreading every minute. Most people would be excited to come to Olympus, but not me. I used to be excited when I thought I would have fun and Olympus was pretty but it isn't anymore so I hate my trips there. The throne room was the first place Annabeth fixed and I have to say, it looked pretty good to me. It was bigger and better than the previous throne room, and all the thrones were twice the size. It was much easier to tell which throne was whose and the sun shone brightly above. There wasn't a chair for me so I just walked in and sat down in the middle of the floor as they all began discussing whether or not California should split into two separate states. I pulled out my iPod and began listening to music and Apollo nodded approvingly and did the same. After about ten songs he finally stopped listening to music so I figured I should do the same. I began listening to their boring conversation.

"Now, it is time to address the main reason I have called you all here today." Zeus began. "In case you haven't noticed, my daughter Heidi has joined us today to help us all vote on a very important matter." While he was speaking I couldn't help but notice Hermes. He didn't exactly look as happy as he normally did. His salt and pepper hair was almost gray, and the wings on his shoes were fluttering softly and depressingly. I tuned back into my dad just to hear the most important part.

"We are here to discuss whether or not to bring a hero back to the world of the living." He said. "Luke Castellan was a traitor in the beginning, but died the biggest hero of all. In this time of stress with a new war coming soon, I feel as though we should decide whether or not to bring the young son of Hermes back to living to help us with defeating Gaea and her… acquaintances." He said. To me, this made no sense. Why bring back someone who technically caused all this? To me, he wasn't worth the trouble.

"What if the little twerp doesn't help us though?" Ares asked. It made sense, why risk it? Who knew if he would help us or them?

" Ares, this is why we will be taking a vote, and why my daughter is here. I didn't have any of the minor gods come because many of their opinions on the situation were influenced by the war. Heidi however, was not a part of the war and has never met Mr. Castellan." My father replied.

"Yes I have." I blurted out. _Crap_ I thought to myself _Heidi, why did you just say that!_ I yelled at myself internally. They all turned to look at me.

"And when was this?" My father asked, frustration creeping into his voice.

"I uh… I met him when he and his ship came to San Francisco, he uh came to Hollywood and found me and talked to me." I said nervously "He tried to convince me to help him, but I said no. He started yelling at me then I slammed the door in his face." I tried not to smile. I remembered looking out the window seeing him just stare at the door stunned I just did that. "Then he just walked off muttering to himself that it was probably the wrong address." I ended with a sigh. I wasn't afraid of many things, but Luke was definitely one of them after my first encounter with him. I knew I was lucky he left so I didn't have to fight him, not that I couldn't handle it of course.

"You're a very lucky girl, Heidi. Mr. Castellan could have killed you or taken you hostage." Athena spoke with confidence, I loved that about her.

"So, are we going to vote or sit here telling stories all day?" Ares said with frustration.

"Right, well since you brought it up Ares, let's start with you." Zeus spoke and everyone turned their attention to Ares.

"Well, the kid killed a lot of mine so no way."

"Apollo?"

"Nah, I don't think he likes me too much."

"I wonder why." Artemis grumbled.

"Poseidon?"

"Why would I want to bring back a person who tried to kill my child multiple times? No."

"Hera, my love?"

"No, the child wasn't helpful, and won't be now."

"Demeter?"

"Of course not the child hadn't any respect for nature!"

"Aphrodite?"

"Duh! If I said no my children might kill me! The find him quite… dreamy."

"Athena?"

"It wouldn't be a good strategy at all to bring the boy back, plus, he hurt my daughter with his betrayal."

"Artemis?"

"No he's a boy. No"

"Dionysus?"

"Larry Carson was quite helpful with the campers… fine but if he causes trouble or extra work for me I'll turn him into a grape vine."

"Luke Castellan" Hermes and I said simultaneously.

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus?"

"Yes, if my wife thinks yes, then I say yes." Aphrodite squealed loudly.

"Hermes?"

"Yes." That was all he said. He didn't even bring his head up from his hands. He already knew he wouldn't get his son back."

"I think the child could be quite useful." Zeus spoke loudly. "And lastly, Heidi?" I stared at him, why were they asking me? It wouldn't make any difference.

"Sure why not? It won't impact the vote anyway." I mumbled.

"So, it's decided that Luke Castellan will not be back from the dead today." After the meeting, I walked out into the garden, staring at all the magnificent work Annabeth had accomplished…. Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around, knives in hand.

"Hermes, you scared the crap out of me." I sighed, putting away my knife.

"Sorry, Heidi, I need you to do something for me, something very big." Hermes spoke in a hushed and hurried voice.

"Okay, fine what do you want me to do?" I just wanted to leave, after being on Mount Olympus, I was starting to get sick of these people.

"I need you to go to the underworld and retrieve my son, without him, I will fade into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

Here We Go Again: Chapter Two 

"You want me to what?" I asked Hermes. Had he seriously just asked me what I though he did? "You're crazy if you think I'm going to the underworld to get your stupid son who's probably going to try and destroy you again. Don't you ever learn from your mistakes?"

"I thought you would understand, considering that you voted yes…" He looked down at the ground. I'd seen this crap before, the sympathy vote. _He's trying to get you to feel sorry for him_ I scolded myself _but it's working…_ I replied to myself wearily.

"Even if I said yes, and I'm not saying I am, how do you expect me to do that? I'm not you I can't go wherever I please."

"Have you ever heard of Orpheus, sister?" I nodded trying not to slap him. I hated when the gods called me things like that, sister, daughter, step-daughter (That was my least favorite, stupid Hera.), etc. "He was in love with his wife, Euredice, and they had planned to get married. Until, one day, Euredice tragically fell into a snake pit and died. Orpheus was so crushed, he made a plan to bring her back from the dead. He constructed his own passageway to the Underworld, with the beautiful music he played on his Lyre." Suddenly, with a flash of gold an ancient looking Lyre appeared in Hermes hand.

"Is that-?" I began but he cut me off

"Yes, it's the exact Lyre Orpheus used. He played beautiful music on it while he walked to the underworld. He approached my uncle, Hades, and played a beautiful, yet sorrowful, song for him. Hades was so touch he gave Orpheus a chance to gain Euredice back. Orpheus had to return to the world of the living, and trust that Euredice was following behind him. But, if Orpheus turned around to see Euredice, she would be dragged back to the Underworld. Orpheus almost made it back to the world of the living, but right as he saw the light he couldn't take it anymore, and turned around just in time to see Euredice be dragged back down to the underworld." Hermes looked sad, and I wondered if Orpheus or Euredice was a child of his.

"So…" I began "You want me to do what Orpheus did. Go to the Underworld, play music for Hades, and try to bring Luke back to the world of the living?" I wasn't even sure if it was possible for me to do that, but I knew I had to give it a shot. "I'll help you, but how do you expect me to 'touch' Hades with **my** music? I don't think he's into the kind of music I write." I thought about all the Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Adele, and all the other iTunes hits I'd written. I just couldn't picture Hades sitting in the Underworld watching the entire dead walk through the horrible place listening to Katy's I Kissed a Girl.

"Oh thank you sister," Hermes replied with such a relief I thought he might've died of happiness. "I will give you this, but you must play Hades a beautiful song, or you will never have a chance. And please, don't our father or any of the other gods, I'm not sure they would appreciate what were doing." He handed me the lyre.

"Yeah well, if it would please the other gods I wouldn't be doing this." I muttered as I walked home to find YouTube videos on how to play the lyre.

The next day I woke up excited, why I don't know. I took a long shower and dried my hair straight, then went to my closet to find something suitable to wear in the underworld. I put on a pair of dark black skinny jeans, a white lacy tank top, long black cardigan, and my high tops. I slowly put the knives in my shoes, grabbed my scarf and keys, and headed for the doorway.

The drive to Central Park wasn't too far, but because of all the morning traffic it still took forever. People always think I'm crazy because I have my own car that I drive, and don't have a chauffer or anything crazy like that. I get enough attention as it is, and I really don't want anymore because I was dumb enough to ride in a limo a block long. I parked my car, put on sunglasses and headed for my meeting spot. I spotted Grover, Percy, and Nico sitting on a bench at the far end of the park and began walking towards them. When the saw me, they stood up to greet me.

"Hi" Grover said nervously. He's always been afraid of me. I guess it has something to do with Thalia threatening him.

"Hey" I sighed "Ready to get this over with?" I asked they all nodded nervously. Why did I intimidate people so much?

"Why do you need our help again?" Percy asked, getting over the intimidation.

"Well, you I don't particularly need but they brought you along so I'll just have to deal with you. I just need Grover to open a passageway to the Underworld and I need Nico to get me past the guards." Grover began playing a song on his pipes and within a minute there was a dark and rocky staircase in front of us.

"Why do you have to go to the Underworld so badly again?" Nico half complained, half asked.

"I already told you," I replied frustrated. "I have to do a favor for Hermes." I was hoping they would fall for that, but of course they decided to get smart right at that moment.

"Can't he do it himself? I mean, isn't he the only god who can go to the Underworld and back whenever he wants?" Percy questioned. Damn, why did his girlfriend have to be so smart?

"Just stay here with Grover, Nico and I am going to the Underworld." Nico started to protest, but I dragged him through the passage before he got a chance. Once we where out of site of the others, Nico asked me another freaking question. Gods, can't the kid just shut up? I mean, I love him, but seriously.

"I know what you're doing." He said in a 'ha-ha I figured you out' kind of tone.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" I asked not showing any of the nervousness that began building up inside me.

"As soon as you said you were doing something for Hermes, I knew what you meant; you're going to try and bring Luke back to the world of the living aren't you?" He smirked. "It won't work you know, the gods learn from their mistakes, Hades won't fall for that trick twice.

"Oh really?" I questioned again "Right, that's why they decided to vote on whether to bring Luke back themselves, to see if he would help them this time." I muttered.

"Don't talk like that, not here." Nico whispered looking around as if the boogie man was about to jump out at him.

"Why not? Luke might've lost, but he was right. The gods are ignorant and naive, but hey nobody ever said that was a bad thing." He began to argue but I cut him off, "Nico, I'm about to do the stupidest thing I'll ever do in my life, that could easily get me killed. SO, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like some peace and quite before I have to listen to two idiotic boys bicker. I smiled when their was no reply and began thinking about the first time I **really **met Luke…

I was in my house in Hollywood, listening to my iPod while cooking lunch when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it, and a tall good looking blonde was standing on my porch. He stared at me, then at a piece of paper in his hand, then back at me again. I stared at him like, 'are you going to do something or should I slam the door in your face?' but before I could, he grabbed me and dragged me outside to a big black car in the driveway. I didn't protest, because I knew I'd get a chance to kick his ass later, and I didn't want to miss it. He practically threw me in the back of the car and sat down next to me, buckling the seatbelt.

"Really. You just kidnapped someone, and you're worried about your fucking seatbelt?" I shouted. Then some person in the seat behind me grabbed my arm and stuck a needle in my arm, and I was out like a light.

When I woke up, I was strapped to a chair by my arm and legs, and I was pissed. I screamed as loud as I could, and the blonde dude woke up from the chair he was in with a start. I giggled, because it was funny as hell.

"Um hi." I said trying not to laugh at his bed head and dazed expression "Can you let me go? I have lunch with a friend today, I think." I didn't know what day it was, but I was assuming it was the day after he kidnapped me.

"Are you Heidi Jones, daughter of Zeus?" He asked me, beginning to finally wake up.

"Depends on who's asking." I replied.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." He said Hermes as if it were a poisonous word, if there was such a thing. "I should probably explain all this shouldn't I?" I nodded and he began "You're in San Francisco, on Mount Othrys in an interrogation room."

"Interrogation room?"

"Well, if you really are a daughter of Zeus, then I'm sure you know plenty of useful information. So start talking." I stared at him like he was an idiot, and he stared back.

"Seriously? Come on just tell me important stuff so I don't have to torture you." He whined. I kept staring. "Fine" He untied me and dragged me into a room across the hall. It looked the same, with two wooden chairs, a table and white walls, except this one also had a huge bucket full of water on the table. He grabbed my collar, forcing me to stand over the bucket. "Talk" He said sternly. I was still trying to figure out how the kid with bed head had now become some strict torturer, when he dunked my head under the water. The water was freezing, but it felt good I keep my eyes closed and for a good minute, was able to hold my breath. He pulled me up, expecting me to gasp for air, or start spilling out information I didn't have. But I wasn't that weak, I just stared at him and he sighed, dunking my head back underwater. We repeated this about three more times before I finally decided enough was enough. The fifth time he pulled my head up out of the water (After being under for about three minutes, thank gods I'm a singer) I kept my eyes closed, making it look like I had passed out.

"Oh my gods.." I heard him gasp. He gently set me down in a chair, and then put his hand on my neck, checking my pulse. A tingly feeling shot through his hand to my entire body, but I didn't have enough time to enjoy it. I jumped up from the chair, and punched his face. He collapsed on the floor, unconscious and I ran as fast as I could.

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality, and I turned to see Nico staring at me.

"Uhm Heidi," He said

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

**AN: Okay so I tried to make a cliffhanger, but I'm not sure if it worked or not. I'm reeeaaalllyyy sorry I haven't updated in forever and sorry for any mistakes in my spelling or grammar in this chapter. My computer is being dumb and won't let me fix some mistakes I made so I'll try to fix it later. I don't want to be one of those people that harass you to review, but I really would appreciate it. Thanks Pretty Covered In Blood for writing this story's first review though! The tenth reviewer will get a sneak peek at the next chapter, it might be chapter three, or chapter twenty-six it all depends on you people. Also, I wouldn't mind a flame or two either (Whatever that is) I think mean comments on it about how it sucks or why are better than the 'OMG this is sooooo good! Review' kind, so if you do review, put SOME thought into it. Okay bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ughh… it seems like I haven't updated in a while, so sorry if it seems that way to you too. But luckily… Thanksgiving break is finally here! Hopefully by the time we go back to school I'll have the next chapter up too! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Yes, I do realize that many of the things in the first chapter are a bit far fetched, but hey every story has is stupidity! **

Here We Go Again: Chapter 3

The Underworld (Which does NOT deserve to be capitalized) was as stereotypical as it could get. The dirt path had turned into a cold, grey stone path with stalagmites threatening to puncture someone's soul. The ceiling (Or is it the ground of Earth?) was a huge dome filled with stalactites hanging in the air, ice cold water dripped of their ends. I followed Nico down the steep path towards the gates to hell. He walked past Cerberus like he was a little wiener dog while the ghost moved away from us like we where the reason of their death. In the distance I could see a massive black building off in the distance and as we drew closer I could tell it was the palace. About twenty yards from the palace Nico stopped, dead in his tracks.

"You're not coming with me?" I guessed

"No, I'll need a head start when you piss him off." He joked

"Suit yourself." I walked towards the palace doors, which were guarded by two skeletons. One looked like he was from the Revolutionary War with a shotgun and red uniform the other looked much less serious, standing slouched over in what looked like a caveman's outfit with a long homemade spear. The solider turned his head to look at me, his hollow eyes sockets boring into my eyes.

_Who goes there? _I could hear the raspy voice, but his mouth was definitely not moving.

"Uhm, Heidi Jones Daughter of Zeus." Okay, so maybe the whole Daughter of Zeus part wasn't very smart to say. They pointed their weapons at me, ready to shoot, stab, or kill me. "Wait, wait, wait! I'm not on a task for Zeus, I'm here with a request from Hermes." I shouted they turned their heads, and only their heads, to look at each other, then slowly put their weapons down.

_You may pass_ I heard again. They pushed open the heavy obsidian doors and walked through a huge room decorated similar to a living room of death. I followed close behind as they walked down a wide corridor towards another door. Inside was what I'm guessing was the throne room because Hades lounged in a throne made of bones, Persephone in a flower throne next to him. The guards turned to close the door and left the room. Hades sat straighter in his chair and addressed me with he cold, boring voice full of cruelty.

"Heidi Jones. And what brings you here?" He asked in a mocking tone, apparently in a bad mood. I was beginning to wonder if Nico was serious when he said he'd need a head start.

"Heidi!" Persephone said in a much happier tone. "Have you come to rescue me from this hellhole?" She asked in a hopeful, yet doubtful, tone. I shook my head no and she slouched in her flower chair (I wonder if she has a flower bed?). "It was worth a shot though. So why have you come here. I'm sure it wasn't to visit my _lovely _husband."

"Actually, I didn't come with a request from my father, but Hermes." Hades raised an eyebrow.

"That's unusual especially that he sent you and didn't come himself… what is his request?" Hades wondered

"Well…" I began nervously. "It's quite an insane one really. He wishes for his son to be released back into the world of the living." I held my breath waiting for a response. Silence. That was my response. The room was full of it. It stayed for three seconds. Six. Ten. It stayed for what seemed like and eternity. Then finally, Hades broke the silence with the last thing I ever expected him to do. He agreed.

"Okay" He shrugged. "I will release Luke Castellan into the world of the living under some conditions." Great. He probably wants to be Kind of the Gods or something impossible like that. But no, what he wanted was even worse. "First, you and my son must return to the World of the Living without looking behind you. You must trust that I will send Mr. Castellan along behind you. Just as Orpheus failed to accomplish. Secondly, I must be added to the Godly Council, to help make decisions and vote with the rest of the Gods. And lastly, a cabin must be made for my children at your putrid camp." He said smugly. I guess he didn't realize that the last two things were going into affect next month, oh well. Might as well take advantage of it.

"Okay, I swear on the River Styx that I will follow and complete all the three things you have just listed. But, I will not be forced by this oath to do anything other than those three things." I tried to be as careful as I could; I've regretted not being careful about that kind of thing before. Hades gave a satisfied nod as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Very well, guards! Take Miss. Jones to retrieve the prisoner." The two skeletal guards from earlier burst through the doors and 'escorted' me outside. Once we were out of the palace we walked towards a low grey building, its walls crumbling from age. Nico caught up with us, still walking towards the building.

"So, I guess it didn't go well?" He asked

"Of course it went fine. I told you there was nothing to worry about. They're taking me to go get Luke so we can leave." He started panting, and I realized how fast we were walking. Who knew skeletons could walk so fast?

"Huh, that's weird. This is the building souls go to when the council can't decide where they should go after death. It's also were they take human prisoners." I pondered this new information. So Luke was an undecided prisoner? It was kind of nice for him to feel how all the people _he _imprisoned felt. The guards stopped when we got to the door.

_We shall retrieve the prisoner. You must turn and walked back to the World of the Living and we will send the prisoner behind you. If you succeed, the prisoner may live in the world of the living, continuing his life at the age at which he died. _Okay, the whole no mouth moving thing was really freaking me out. We obeyed, and walked through the Underworld, going up the path until it became dirt again.

"I can hear his footsteps behind us." Nico whispered. He sounded like he was telling a ghost story.

"Just keep walking Nico, we're almost there." We kept walking until we finally saw sunlight, and we ran the last fifty yards. The anticipation was killing me. Had the guards really sent Luke, or was it a hoax? Once our feet hit the grass in Central Park, we looked around and saw Percy and Grover sitting on a bench nearby.

"Don't turn around yet, he might not be out of the Underworld. We have to be careful." I told Nico he nodded and we walked towards Percy, still hearing the footsteps behind us. He and Grover still didn't notice us, which was good. I didn't care about Luke Castellan one bit, I cared about Hermes. The way he looked, acted, moved without his son was just… awful. We stopped walking and Percy still hadn't seen us, and I figured Luke must've been out by now.

"Okay," I told Nico "You can turn around." I was too nervous myself to see if the footsteps we'd heard were real or not. Nico pulled out his sword, turned around, yelled, and I heard what sounded like metal hitting skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try and make this chapter really, really long, since the other chapters haven't been very long. Sorry if it's hard to read because it's not double spaced, I type it double spaced but it never shows up like that once I upload it (This time I've double double spaced it so if it works then yay!). If anyone has any advice on how to fix that please let me know!**

Here We Go Again: Chapter 4

I whipped around to see Luke lying on the ground unconscious.

"You idiot!" I screamed at Nico. "Did you kill him!" I yelled again. I knew I shouldn't have brought him with me, now Hermes was going to kill me. "Did you forget that we're doing this for a GOD Nico? They're going to kick your ass!" Percy and Grover saw us now, along with all the other people in the park, and came running over. They stopped when they saw Luke on the ground and stared at us horrified. "What!" I shouted at them. "Yeah it's him, okay? It's him but it doesn't matter anymore because he's dead **again**!"

"Heidi!" Nico finally yelled. "Relax okay? I just hit him with the hilt of my sword he's just unconscious!" Then, in a much calmer tone, "Why do you care so much anyways? It's not like you two were ever close."

"Because you dimwit," I was a lot calmer now. "Hermes is **fading **he's so depressed. The world will go crazy without him, the Gods won't know how to communicate, and half of them would eventually fade too." I kicked Luke lightly in the stomach, and he rolled over, confirming that he wasn't dead.

"Uhm guys, could you… explain what exactly you did in the Underworld?" Grover asked us, still staring horrified at Luke.

"We brought him back from the dead," I said simply

"You WHAT?" Percy was the one shouting now "I spent five years of my life saving the world from this guy and YOU bring him back so HE CAN DO IT AGAIN!" He grabbed his head, grasping the reality of what I'd just done.

"Yep." I smirked, dragging Luke's limp body into the woods so people wouldn't see the big ordeal that was about to happen. "Now shut up, he's coming to." Grover took a step back, while Percy pulled out Riptide and I pulled out a knife, Nico still had his sword out. "This time don't do **anything** unless I tell you." I whispered the command directly at Nico. Luke started to move until his eyes fluttered open. He stared at the sky for a second then started to get up, but Percy pointed his sword at his chest and Luke stopped moving. "Don't. Move." I told him. He stared at me, I could tell he recognized me, but he didn't know where I was from. "Remember me? You know, that girl you almost drowned?" I could practically see the light bulb go on in his head.

"Where am I?" He asked, not seeming like he really cared.

"Central Park." Nico said still not taking his eyes off Luke. Just then my phone rang. I turned around away from them all and answered.

"Hello?" I spoke to the unknown caller.

"Heidi? How is everything going? Did you retrieve my son?" It was Hermes, unless I'd promised some other person I would bring their kid back from the dead.

"Depends," I began "Did you want the one with brown hair or blonde hair?" I joked, I could him let out a small laugh on the other end.

"Heidi, I hate to do this but until I find a place for him you wouldn't mind him… living with you would you?" He asked hopefully "I hate to put such a large burden on you, but he can't stay on Olympus or the Camp, and I haven't the time right now to find him a home."

"No, no, I understand. I'm sure I can… figure something out, but this better not be permanent." I regretted saying that as soon as I said it.

"Oh Heidi, thank you, thank you so much. I will find another place as soon as I can."

"Yeah, just don't forget." I muttered and hung up turning back to the three stupidest boys I've ever met besides the Stolls.

"Who was that?" Percy asked the most idiotic questions ever.

"Do I really need to tell you or were you just asking so this didn't seem awkward, because it didn't help." He shut up after this.

"Am I alive?" Luke asked out of the blue. What was with asking stupid questions today?

"No your dead, that's why you can breathe, the Underworld just got a makeover and looks exactly like Central Park!" I said sarcastically. "Get up" I told him

"But you said not to mo-"

"Get. Up." I repeated. He slowly got up, trying to avoid all the sharp objects pointed at him. We all took a step back, either to give him some room, or because we wanted a head start, you know, just in case.

"Will someone please explain this to me? What's going on, I thought I was dead, and why the hell am I in Central Park?" He asked with his hands in the air like we were about t arrest him.

"What's my name?" I asked. Nico and Percy looked at me like I was crazy. If he didn't remember me, then I didn't have to deal with his apologies or explain to the others what had happened.

He eyed me skeptically, and then answered, "Heidi Jones, daughter of Zeus. I tried to hunt you down, remember? I almost drowned you" Damn he remembered.

"You did die but your dad started fading so he asked me to go to the Underworld and uh, bring you back to life." He stared at me like I was insane. "What? You're a demigod aren't you? It's not like weird things have never happened to you, this is one of those things." I said again. I didn't understand what the big deal was, I guess this war was a little more serious than I thought.

"I'm dreaming, right? Please tell me I'm dreaming." Grover finally spoke.

"Grover! Nico! Percy! Would you stop acting like wimps? Seriously, I thought you dealt with him before? If you're just going to stand here and act afraid then you can go home." They looked at each other, and then walked off towards the road.

"Bye!" Nico shouted as he ran towards the road.

"Thanks!" I yelled sarcastically, but he didn't hear me, he just kept running. I sighed and turned back to Luke.

"Let's start over, shall we?" I asked, he nodded slowly still looking at me like I was crazy "I'm Heidi Jones, Daughter of Zeus. I'm a singer and songwriter and your father, Hermes, asked me to 'retrieve' you from the Underworld for him as a favor. I told him I would because he has begun fading ever since your death and I couldn't stand to see him such a mess. My favorite color is orange and my favorite animals are elephants, but that's not really important to our situation. He didn't expect me to find you so quickly, and hasn't exactly found a place for you to live… or find the time to tell anyone about your uh, breathing again." He smiled at the awkwardness in my voice, and I have to say it was a nice smile. I almost forgot that he tried to kill me. "Your turn," I finally spoke and he began.

"I'm Luke Castellan, son of… well I don't really need to tell you that do I?" I shook my head and he continued, "My favorite color is green, and I guess my favorite animals are tigers, I've never really thought about my favorite animal, it was never important information. Most people these past few years have called me a traitor, which I hate but deserve. I never intended for the war to get so big, in the beginning I really just thought of it as a protest, but I let Kronos get the best of me. I let him manipulate me, and in the end I was the one to pay for it, not him. Now I can see that the gods do care, that overtime they became so afraid of the prophecy, it was like we, their kids, were the monsters. I hate that I did what I did, and regret every bit of it. I know you probably don't believe I'm telling you the truth right now, but I am, there's nothing I want more than to reverse all the damage I caused." As he talked we had walked back into the park out of the woods, and were sitting on a bench now. There was a moment of silence as I thought about what he'd said, and call me crazy (Everyone seems to think I am crazy lately) but I believed every word of it. "Did my dad really send you to the Underworld to get me? Is he going to talk to me? Has the camp gotten any better, or did all those people die for nothing?" He bombarded me with questions.

"I don't know about your dad, but he really looks and acts like he loves you, and I'm sure he'll talk to you soon, as for the camp, it's amazing I wish you could see it but until your dad breaks the news to everyone, you can't go anywhere demigods or gods might be." I told him "We better get going, it's almost lunch time, so all the people on lunch break will be here soon, a lot of people like to come to the park and eat lunch." We began walking towards the road were my car was parked. Suddenly, Luke stopped

"Where am I supposed to go? Are you going to take me to some homeless shelter, because I suspect the homeless shelters in New York are pretty full." I laughed loudly, was he joking?

"Of course I'm not going to do that!" I laughed "Hermes has probably already started searching for somewhere for you to live, so you can just crash on my couch until he calls." I told him as we walked towards my car. He stopped again when he saw my car as I got in the driver's seat.

"What? You heard me say I was a singer and songwriter didn't you? I thought you've been trying to hunt me down, so wouldn't you know that I have a little money?" Normally I'm not crazy with the money I earn, I've learned how to manage it pretty well, and a lot of it goes to others (What? You don't expect me to act like a bitch **all **the time do you?) And charity, but I really, really wanted a nice car. I got my jet black Lamborghini since I turned sixteen about a year ago, so at least I wasn't one of those ridiculous people who bought a new car every month.

"Y-you… you're rich? Why didn't I know this before, does anyone from the camp know how rich you are, and only seventeen?" He asked still shocked but getting into the car.

"A few do, but I don't go bragging about it, I'm not your typical celebrity that's for sure. As for my age, you act like that's a bad thing! How old are you, nineteen?" I joked, a lot of famous people I met were shocked at how mature and successful I was at my age, but I have to give my foster dad a lot of credit for my success. He was a stock broker, and a good one. He was a wealthy man, and wasn't carefree with his money. He still hasn't gotten married and probably never will. It's not that he's gay or anything (And there's nothing wrong with being gay Barbara Jackson from the Today show thank you very much!) he's just never found love. He adopted two kids, me and my other brother Adam. He always told us that he hates to bring new kids into the world when there are so many kids suffering and parentless in the world. He and Adam know all about the whole demigod thing, and for some reason, think it's cool. He's the best father I could have, and he's been my father most of my life. I was adopted when I was three, and I have to say, my life with my foster family is pretty good, considering my real family.

"I'm twenty-three if you must know… I think, since that's the age I died at. There's nothing wrong with your age but what about school? Do you even go to school? I mean, you should still be in high school!" He told me. He had a good point, I was awfully young and needed to be in school. "I take online classes, if I went to real high school, I would get trampled. I live by myself in an apartment because well, I don't need a house and my dad decided I would need to start learning how to fend for myself, so my apartment is in his name, but I pay the rent, buy the furniture, and live there. I don't live at camp because I've never liked the Ares and Aphrodite kids there, they either hate me or squeal whenever they see me, it's just plain awful." He laughed and smiled again, I could definitely get used to this guy. The next few minutes we rode in silence, thankfully we got lucky and traffic wasn't horrible, well, not horrible for New York that is. I parked my car in the apartment building's parking lot and we walked towards the door. The apartment building was nice, and most of the people who live here are old and have no idea who I am, or are celebrities themselves. We walked into the large lobby, where all the furniture was made of old leather, and the décor was much too fancy to be where a seventeen year old lived. We walked to the front desk where Tom, the nicest worker in this building was. He wore a dark green uniform like all the other workers did, but he was the only one wearing a smile.

"Hey Tom, any mail for me?" I asked the stupid question. That question was kind of our little joke, because I always had a ton of mail. He grabbed the handful of envelopes and put them into a paper bag and began pilling the rest in.

"Yep there sure is, that's the fan mail, junk mail, and a couple bills. I think I saw a letter in there to, some guy delivered it himself about an hour ago." He told me, handing me the almost full bag of mail.

"Thanks Tom, have a good one!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked towards the elevators, Luke close behind. My apartment was on the four floor of twenty, and the ride from the lobby to my floor was always short. We walked down the long, thick-carpeted corridor to apartment number 207 and I unlocked the door to let us inside. When we walked inside Luke stopped in the middle of the living room, obviously stunned by how different my apartment was from the rest of the building. Modern gray couches filled the living room, and a large flat screen sat on a table, two DVD racks next to it that were filled with my favorite movies. The large stone fireplace and mantel full of pictures definitely helped make the whole house more cozy feeling. To the left was the kitchen, which was filled with stainless steel modern appliances, and black granite counter tops. Three bar stools stood at a counter that hung over the edge of the kitchen, making a nice place to eat. Large windows filled a little area off of the kitchen where a table and six chairs sat, the table neatly set with dishes dusty from lack of use. Down a short hallway where three doors, behind one was my messy room overlooking the skyline, with my bathroom and closet connected. Behind another door was a plain white and blue guest room, with an adjoining door leading to the guest bathroom and small closet. Behind the last door was a third bathroom, it was what most people would call the 'main bathroom' guest could use with a small closet to keep towels and stuff like that. Nothing in the apartment was overly fancy, but I guess you could say it was impressive. I threw the bag of mail on the couch and turned towards Luke.

"The guest bedroom is through that door, make yourself comfortable, but not too comfy, so in other words, don't trash it. Tomorrow you can maybe go clothes shopping, don't worry I'll give you some money. I have to appear on the stupid Today show again, so you can stay at the studio or get a head start on shopping before all the crazies get out." I told him, he laughed and walked into his room. "I'm starving, do you like pizza? There's this pizza place about a block or two away that's amazing, you like pepperoni don't you?" I called to him as I began going through the mail.

"Sounds gre- there's a TV in here!" He shouted. The rest of the day was spent eating pizza, sorting through mail, and Luke discovering new things about my apartment.

**Hope this chapter was long! I can never tell if it's long or not until I look at it on FanFic, sorry if it doesn't seem long, I tried the best I could. If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please review and let me know so I can fix them, I always hate it when people have a bunch of spelling mistakes, so I don't want people to feel that way about me too. Also, I've lately been trying to find a beta to give me some advice since I'm fairly new to this, but have had no such luck. If you are or know of a good PJO beta please let me know! I prefer that they have both written and betaed (I think that's how you'd spell it? Let me know if it isn't) for PJO stories and it would be even better if they've done that for LukexOC stories. And, lastly, for all you romance people, hopefully I can sneak some romance into the next chapter, but don't worry, this won't turn into one of those mushy love stories like Twilight. **


	5. Chapter 5

Here We Go Again: Chapter 5

I really didn't want to go on the stupid Today show. I really didn't want to. I didn't. I hated the host, Barbara Shultz. She was as naïve and stupid as a little kid, and was even more annoying than one. I'd been on her stupid show twice before, and she always asked the stupidest questions. Like for example, once she asked me, 'Amber, do you regret using cuss words so often on television and in your songs?'. I wanted to answer with, 'Fuck no, bitch.' But I luckily stopped myself. I just came up with a dumb response to her dumb question that I don't even remember.

Anyways, it was six o'clock in the morning, and I was supposed to be there by seven so they could do my wardrobe, and hair and all that crap. I was supposed to go on at about ten, so I had no freaking idea why they wanted me there three hours early. I trudged into the kitchen to pour myself a cup of coffee and saw that Luke had crashed on my couch. The TV was on, so I assumed he had been watching it until he fell asleep. He was in a sitting position, one hand holding the remote the other on the side table next to the couch. There was a soda on the table and a dirty plate in the sink. I desperately wanted to put his hand in warm water and see if he really did pee his pants, but decided against it because being a son of Hermes, he would probably do something awful to get me back like set my house on fire. I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth, get myself dressed, and do boring stuff like that to make myself presentable. When I walked back out of my bathroom about half an hour later, Luke was gone probably sleeping away in his bed, like I should be. I made a mental note to sleep extra late tomorrow morning. All I had tomorrow was an 'appointment' at the recording studio around one. I was supposed to record another song for my album, but I still hadn't even written the first line, which meant I would be up super late tonight writing it.

As I walked to my car I kept on the lookout for any cameras, but I saw none and as I got in my car, I realized that the roads were pretty empty. And then I remembered that it was six thirty in the morning on a Saturday and nobody would even be awake yet. I sighed and drove the long drive to the Today Show studio.

Once I got there I was brought back to the hustle and bustle of New York City. Crew workers and camera men whizzed past me, getting ready to start the show in half an hour. I saw the wicked Barbara getting her makeup done and reviewing her script, as if she needed it. All she had to do was ask people the dumbest questions ever and she would get paid. She spotted me and tip-toed her way over to me in ridiculously high heels.

"Why are you so late? The show starts in half an hour!" She lectured in a stuffy, proper sounding voice. I couldn't help but notice that her cheeks were sucked in like a fish and couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "_What _is so funny?" She asked me again, but in a much more serious tone.

"Nothing," I replied in a 'you think you're better than me but your not so shut the hell up' tone. "Besides I don't go on until ten anyways." I told her, waving away the question with my hand.

"Nine-thirty!" She corrected me in a snobby tone, then pranced back to her chair.

"Nine-thirty" I mocked in a hushed voice.

It was nine forty five and I still hadn't been on yet. I guess Barbara wasn't as right as she thought she was. I stood behind the cameras watching her talk to a specialist on hair products that protect your hair from harmful chemicals in hairspray. I was wearing a salmon shirt that went to my belly button with a white tank top under it. I wore a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and my high tops, which I had refused to take off. My hair was curly and made me feel like a Polly pocket. I would never admit, but I felt cute.

Finally the stupid hair lady got up from her chair and walked off set and Barbara said in an abnormally happy tone, "Thank you Linda. Remember you can buy any of the products you see on the show on our website .com. Next, we will be talking to pop sensation Heidi Jones, right after this!" A man yelled cut and her smile immediately faded and she looked like the grumpy old witch I knew.

"Get this awful smelling perfume off my wrist!" She shouted at a makeup lady. So apparently I was wrong, the lady was talking about perfume. Oh well, did it really matter? As the poor lady attempted to scrub the perfume off her wrist Barbara rolled her eyes, and caught me staring at her.

"What are _you _looking at?" She snapped. "You're supposed to be over there!" She pointed towards the other side of the room, but I didn't move there I kept staring at her.

"Barbara, I think you've forgotten that I _choose _to be here today, do you want me to leave? Because I would be _happy_ working at a charity event or I don't know, sleeping in instead of being on your show." I kept staring her down, until her eyes broke away I smirked. Mortals can be so weak.

"And Heidi, did _you _forget how this works? I talk, make you look good, we both get paid and everyone's happy, got it? Good. Now, go. Stand. Over. There." She pointed towards the corner again with her long, red and very fake nails. I trudged towards the corner and a few of the workers laughed at how I had stood up to the old hag. I waited patiently (Well, about as patient as a half-blood can be) for everyone including myself to get their make-up touched up, like it apparently needed to be every five minutes. Finally a man started to count down, signaling everyone to get in position for the show to start. When he got to two he stopped and didn't say one and after a few seconds Barbara started talking with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Welcome back everyone, so glad you could join us on this crisp Saturday morning." Crisp? Really? Who did she think she was talking to, the First Lady? We're here in New York City, with one of it's very own, Heidi Jones! Come on out Heidi!" I walked onto the wooden platform they called a stage and sat down in the comfy plush chair.

"Hi Barbara, great to be on the show today." I smiled a legit smile and pretended I was talking to someone I like.

"Aww, isn't she sweet? It's nice to have you here Heidi!" She replied sweetly. "So, I heard that your newest album, 'Keep Quiet' comes out next month, how's progress on that going?" This was probably one of the questions the producers forced here to ask, because I don't recall her ever asking about my music, just my personal life.

"Pretty good actually, I plan on going to the studio tomorrow to record one of the last songs that will go on the CD. I'm really excited for this one to come out, because I think it really does show more emotion than my other albums do." I didn't mention that the song I was supposed to record tomorrow wasn't written yet.

"Interesting, so what kind of emotions does this album demonstrate?" This was the Barbara I knew, twisting words around to ask me about my personal life, romance, finances, my mother…

"Well," I began thoughtfully, "I think it mostly shows heartbreak. Not necessarily the kind you get from a break-up, but more of the kind you get from death and sickness, but there are also some songs about how you just have to overlook those things, and how you have to hold your head up high. I truly think that this album out of all of the albums I have will connect best with my fans, because most of the songs are about tragedies that happen to normal people on a normal day." She nodded as if she was thinking about this, and then asked another question.

"Are any of the songs about love? Not heartbreak from love, being in love." I could tell she was slowly creeping her way into my personal life, but I had to give her props for the sneaky way she did this. I thought for a moment, love… love…

"I suppose there is a song about love, about a boy and a girl, who never truly see themselves as 'in love'. They see themselves in a friendship, but slowly start to creep into a relationship with a happy ending."

"Is this song based on a fiction story, or a true story about you or someone you know?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"It's based on two very good friends of mine, who have just started dating this summer. I think they're that kind of couple that doesn't have make-out session but instead does something fun, like a romantic friendship… if that makes any sense." To me it made perfect sense but she just seemed confused.

"Well I hope that your album ends up doing well on the charts, but for now, everyone here at the Today Show wishes you luck!" She told the camera, trying to wrap up our interview. I have to admit, that was the most fun I've had at an interview, even without singing. I always enjoyed singing because then I would be asked less questions. A man pointed at me then at area they weren't filming, I got the memo to walk off the stage and back to the dressing rooms.

I changed my clothes and collected my things so I could leave when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted without looking up from my bag. I shoved the clothes they had given me into my bag, knowing I was allowed to keep them so I did. I turned to see Luke standing in the door way with a rose in his hand, looking very nervous.

"Luke? I asked him surprised. How did he know I was here? How did he get here? And how did he get that rose?

"H-hi," He walked in and quietly shut the door then walked over to one of the plush couches and sat down. "I brought you this, I thought they wouldn't let you in unless I had a reason, plus there was a twenty on the nightstand when I woke up. I hope its okay that I took it, but I used the rest to get a cab here." He seemed really nervous; like he was afraid I would shout at him for coming here.

"Okay…" The room fell into an awkward silence, until finally he said,

"A-Annabeth called. I thought it was you. She… she knows I'm alive now." He practically whispered. I sat down in the chair opposite him. It didn't seem that bad to me really, she was bound to find out eventually with Percy, Nico and Grover already knowing. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, a tear trailing down his scarred cheek. He must've been really afraid, because he really didn't want anyone to know he was alive. Which, I guess made since. Who knew what some people would do to him? Clarisse would probably send him right back to the Underworld.

"It's okay," I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I could tell it wasn't working. "She was bound to find out eventually, everyone will." I tried to make it sound like no big deal but his head shot up immediately.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please!" He was talking in a much louder voice now, and I had to shush him so others wouldn't hear.

"Luke, its okay I won't tell anyone. It's your business not mine, but… I have just two questions to ask you." He nodded "First, why did you bring me a rose? We both know it wasn't so you could get in. And secondly, why are you so worried about people finding out? It's not like they would hurt you. Your dad would never-"

"Don't. Talk about him. The only reason he brought me back was so that he didn't fade, he doesn't care about any of his children. Especially the one that tried to overthrow him." To me, this sounded ridiculous. Of course Hermes loved his son, if he didn't he wouldn't have started fading in the first place. "I was afraid you would get mad at me for answering the phone and well… I don't know you very well so I thought it was better to be safe than sorry." More silence as I digested this. To me, it seemed like I had known Luke forever, because of all the stories my father told me about the war so I was up to date. Luke must've known I existed though, because he came to my house. But we were never very close; in fact this is the most we've ever talked. "I… I want to make things right again, I want to be able to go to camp and live there with my siblings, with my friends. That is if I have any left." He muttered. Talk about seeing the glass half empty!

"Look," I leaned over in my seat, time to get serious… well more serious. "When you died, that camp got kind of depressing. People loved you before you left! Seriously, the Aphrodite cabin had your picture on their wall! If you truly want to make things right again, I think they'll see it and accept you back. Well, the Ares cabin might still hold a grudge…" He laughed, and I could tell that I had finally gotten it in his head that this wasn't impossible. "So," I said standing up and stretching. "Whatcha wanna do today? I think we still have some leftover pizza we can eat for lunch. Maybe we could go out for dinner? I'm in the mood for some Italian and there's this really great place downtown. Oh and, did you find the clothes and other junk I left you in the closet? I always keep spare clothes and stuff in the closets; you never know who will be spending the night." I blabbed as we left the room and headed to my car. During our conversation, I had forgotten where we were, and what the paparazzi would think of my walking out with a boy. We walked to my car trying our best to ignore them, and when we got home I finished going through the fan mail while Luke watched some basketball game.

That night, we went to Burro Pane, a fancy Italian restaurant that cost a ton of money. I always found it funny when people would look at their bill and start freaking out. Truthfully, I didn't normally like going to fancy places like this, the people always seemed so snobby. But it was also nice to go somewhere and not be pestered for autographs, because most of the people here were to old to know who I am.

Luke and I had a great time; we were watching all the people and thinking of what in the world they might be talking about. I was having so much fun, that when I got a call from Hermes, I decided not to answer.

**I have decided since my computer hates lines and they don't show up when I upload, that my page break thingies are going to be smiley faces. Also, sorry for not updating in a while, my computer has decided it hates when I play iTunes and Microsoft word at the same time, but I get stuck every other sentence without music. **


	6. Chapter 6

Here We Go Again: Chapter 6

It had been a week since Luke started living with me. Which meant today was Friday. Do you know what happens on Fridays? Capture the flag does, and I really wanted to go. I had been trying to decide whether or not I should go. I knew I couldn't take Luke, but I was afraid that if I told him I was going, he would get mad and do something crazy. This morning, while Luke was in the shower, I iris messaged Annabeth in the kitchen sink. It showed her playing volleyball with Percy and a couple other people.

"Annabeth!" I shouted just as she had spiked the ball. She turned and saw me and waved.

"Hey!" She said cheerily walking over. "Did you get my e-mail? It should have the plans for tonight; make sure you delete it afterwards though! Knowing the Ares cabin they've probably had Connor or Travis hack somebody's e-mail account…" She began rambling.

"Yeah, um about that. I'm not sure if I can come." I told her, and her expression saddened.

"What? Why? Is it because of-" I cut her off

"Yes. Look, we can't talk about it right now; there are too many people around you. Why don't you come over? I'll come pick you up." I told her.

"No, it's okay; I'll have Percy drive me. He knows right? You don't mind him coming do you?"

"No, I don't mind. But Annabeth, you know he's going to be here right? Try to keep Percy from killing him ok?" I exclaimed. She glanced nervously at Percy who was still playing and nodded. Then she swiped her hand through the message.

This is a Page Break. Ignore The Page Break.

About five minutes later Luke walked out of the bathroom wearing skinny jeans and a white Nike shirt. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I stood up from my seat at the bar and walked in front of the TV, grabbing his attention.

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Hi!" I said waving at him. "Would you mind turning this off for a second? We're goanna have some visitors in about half an hour." I told him. He turned the TV and I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Is it some fancy singer that's going to think we're going out, then tell all the tabloids and embarrass us both?" He asked jokingly.

"Worse. Percy and Annabeth are coming over." I replied, his smile instantly fell off of his face.

"Oh." He said. We both fell silent for a few seconds. "I should probably leave then." He stood up.

"What? No, don't leave, it's fine. They already know." I reassured him. He stopped and stared at me.

"Why are they coming?" He asked me.

"Well… today is Friday… and every Friday… the camp plays capture the flag." I explained, choosing my words carefully. "And, she came over to tell me the plan for tonight's game, since it wasn't 'safe' to reveal the plans at camp." I told him "It's a child of Athena thing" He nodded in understanding and began watching TV again. "Just, don't kill anyone, I don't expect you to, but just in case, maiming is bad." He smiled and I walked back to my computer.

"It's not like I have anything to kill him with…" I heard him mumble under his breath. I decided to let this little cocky response slide, just because I didn't want to get up and slap him.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

The doorbell rang about twenty minutes later, and as I got up to answer it I noticed Luke's body stiffen a little but he continued to watch TV. I opened the door to see Annabeth smiling, and Percy looking tense behind her.

"Hey, come in. You guys hungry?" I asked them. It was about noon, and Luke and I hadn't eaten lunch yet. The sat down at the bar, glancing at Luke's back as he continued to watch TV. Luke continued to watch TV like nothing had happened. I took a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge and three glasses, pouring each of us some lemonade. I couldn't help but notice that Percy's arm was wrapped protectively around the back of Annabeth's chair. She cleared her throat, and then pulled a large piece of paper and some markers out of her backpack, laying them out on the table.

"Hey, Luke you want something to eat? I think I have a frozen pizza in here…" I trailed off waiting for his answer. There wasn't one.

"Luukkee?" I asked again, stretching out her name. Still no answer. I looked at Annabeth and Percy, and smirked. I picked up the nearest object towards me, a pen, and threw it at his head. Still no answer. I walked over to him and laughed, then waved for Percy and Annabeth to come look.

His eyes were closed! He had fallen asleep, probably before they even got here. I walked back towards the kitchen shaking my head, and put the pizza in anyways.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked. Annabeth picked up a red marker and began drawing X's on the map.

"Well, this is a map of the forest at camp, and this is our side." She drew a line down the middle of the camp, and pointed to the west side, the side with Zeus' fist. Then she drew a star in black around a big cluster of trees in the very corner of the camp. "Here's where our flag is going to be," She drew two X's close to it and another three a little farther away from the flag. "These are our defenders, if anyone gets past the first set, they will warn the pair guarding the flag. Our flag is going to be up high in cluster of trees. It's not the highest tree on our side, but it will be hidden very well." She then drew a huge blue circle in the other corner of the camp, and five X's inside of it. "This is our base camp. If anyone thinks they are being followed, they come here where we can catch the person. It's also where we are going to put all the other people we catch. It's kind of like our decoy flag."

"Okay… sounds pretty good so far. Where do I fit in to all of this though?" Annabeth looked up from her work and smiled at me, proud of her plan. She drew ten black X's practically on top of the line. "This is our first group of offense going out. They're going to search three main locations for the flag then come back and report their findings to the second and third groups." She drew five X's on the same side as the base camp, and another five on the side of the flag. "This," She said, pointing to the group on the side of the flag "It the second group. It's the one your in. Group one will report to you guys first, and then you're going to head out and look for the flag. Don't come back, keep looking until the game it over. Group one will report to group three as soon as they have reported to you. They're a decoy group but if they find the flag they're going for it." She told me.

".You, me, two Apollo kids and Nico are in group two." Percy said in a deep voice. I hadn't noticed how grown up he looked. His hair covered the top half of his ears and he had grown at least three inches since I'd last seen him. Just then the timer went off on the stove, indicating that the pizza was ready. I pulled it out and set it on the counter, and then I grabbed four plates from the cupboard and began cutting the pizza. I gave Percy and Annabeth two pieces and myself one.

That left Luke. I really didn't want to wake him up. I don't know why, but I just didn't. I picked up another pen and threw it at his head, still no response. I walked over to him, and poked the back of his head.

Nothing.

I sighed, looked back at Percy and Annabeth, then back to Luke. "Cover your ears," I told them and they did exactly that, knowing from experience what I was about to do.

"LUKE!" I yelled in his ear. He jumped up and turned towards me.

"Fuck! Ow! What the hell was that for! He said, covering his ear.

"Lunch" I replied as I walked back to the kitchen and he followed nervously. Annabeth stifled a laugh as he took some pizza and sat back down on the couch.

"What the hell are you watching?" I called to him. He'd been watching TV all morning for Christ sake!

"A movie" He replied with a mouthful of pizza. I rolled my eyes and turned to Annabeth.

"We should get going. Mind if I ride with you guys?" I asked, they shook their heads no as I put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Ok, I'll be right back, I'm goanna go get my bag." I told them. I ran into my room to pack a bag for the day. I pulled out a purple Under Armor drawstring bag and starting stuff it with my silver armor, high tops, four hand knives, a switchblade, and my bow and arrows. It was so full, I ended up having to put on the shoes, carefully placing the knives in my shoes, and putting the switchblade in my back pocket. I walked out to find everyone sitting in the same exact position they were in when I had left.

"Luke I'm leaving. I'll be back around ten. My car keys are on the counter if you want to go get something to eat. But if you wreck it, I will kill you." I told him, setting the keys and a fifty dollar bill on the counter.

"Ok. Have fun. Kick some Ares butt for me." He replied, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Will do," Percy replied as we stepped out the door.

This Is A Page Break. Ignore The Page Break.

That night I ate dinner at the pavilion. Normally I would sit by myself at the Zeus table, but ever since the war ended more and more campers had been pouring through the gates. Now there were three other kids at my table. One was a little girl, about ten, named Lucy from Michigan. The other two were twin, a boy and girl about thirteen from Louisiana. Their names were Zach and Sierra.

"This is stupid. The strawberries aren't even fresh!" Sierra complained to her brother. She had been complaining ever since we left our cabin. I rolled my eyes and stood up, noticing how quiet it was in the pavilion tonight.

"Excuse me, Chiron?" I yelled across the room. Everyone was staring at me now as I stood on top of our table. "Are you sure this girl isn't a daughter of Aphrodite? She sure does complain a lot." I pointed towards Sierra.

"Ooo" all the Ares campers said in unison, indicating that Sierra had just been dissed.

"Ms. Jones," Chiron sighed "Please sit down" I sat down and finished my food, receiving a few giggles from Lucy and some death glares from the twins.

About half an hour later everyone had their armor on and our team had met at our base camp.

"Ok everyone. You know the plan. Let's not go over it just in case. Now let's go kick some Ares butt!" Percy shouted across the crowd and everyone cheer then split into their groups. I found Percy, Nico, and the two Apollo boys and we walked to our spot. I had an arrow notched in my bow, as did the Apollo boys and Percy held Riptide in his hand.

We waited for about half an hour until finally some people came through the clearing towards us.

"We think it's actually IN the river. There are a ton of people just standing by the river, not really doing anything but whenever they here something they jump in." They told us.

"What?" I asked "That makes no sense. They do know the Poseidon cabin is on OUR side right?" Wow, how stupid could they be? They left to tell the other group and we crossed the river wearily. Off in the distance we could see a few Ares and Hermes campers guarding the river. We looked all around, and Percy jumped in the river to try and see if the flag was in it a little farther down. It wasn't. Suddenly, I spotted something red hanging **very **high up in a tree right above the Ares kids.

"There!" I whispered, pointing to the tree their eyes widened.

"That has to be at least sixty feet up there." Nico whispered. "How the Hades did they get it up there?" I shrugged and started walking towards it.

"Wait!" They all said in unison.

"We'll distract them, Nico run over by foot. Pretend your trying to get past them. I'll swim in the river, and you two." He said pointing to the two Apollo boys. "Climb up in the trees and shoot at them from up there. They won't know what hit'em. Nobody go until they shoot an arrow though." We all nodded in agreement and made our ways slowly towards our positions. As soon as they shot the first arrow I pulled off my quiver and threw my bow on the ground, sprinting towards the tree. By the time I got there they had already spotted the Apollo kids and Nico, but Percy was still hidden.

I began climbing up the thick branches towards the flag, looking for any hidden campers or traps in the trees and spotted a few, but avoided them easily. Once I was about ten feet from the flag the branches became **much **thinner. I looked down to see the fight going on down below. Nobody was really winning, but I could see some more Ares kids running towards the fight off in the distance. I climbed up the remaining branches and grabbed the flag. Now how to get down.

"That's the thing" I whispered to myself "I don't". They thought they were so smart, if someone got up in the trees to get the flag, how would they get down without being noticed? I smirked to myself and began jumping from tree to tree.

Now I was about ten yards from the river, ten yards to winning. I was so close; I began climbing down the twenty foot tall tree I was in. Suddenly, I felt a stinging in my left shoulder and turned to see that someone had shot an arrow at me, about an inch away from my armor. I looked to see who it was that had shot it, but couldn't. I continued climbing down and sprinted as fast as I could across the border. Once I had crossed the river, I collapsed on the ground and cried out in pain.

Everyone was cheering as they ran towards me, until they saw what was lodged in my shoulder. I could hear someone yell for Chiron, but that was all I heard before I blacked out.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

I woke up in the infirmary, Annabeth sitting in a chair next to the cot I was laying on.

"Ugh," I groaned as I attempted to sit up. I did so successfully, but it was still very painful. I reached over to touch my shoulder and saw that it was completely wrapped in gauze. Then I noticed something else. There was light shining in through the window. **Sun **light. I whipped my head around to face Annabeth.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked in a rushed and worried voice. She frowned, probably trying to figure out the answer.

"About… ten hours, why?" She asked me. I couldn't believe she couldn't figure out why I was in such a panic.

"Annabeth," I started out calmly. "Who is at my house? And when did I tell them I would be back?" I could practically see the light bulb go off in her brain.

"Oh Gods… we have to get you home!" She jumped up from her seat and began helping me up. "Argus! Can you drive Heidi home?" She asked the million eyed man in the corner of the room. He nodded and went outside, probably to get the van ready. I could walk well enough, and told Annabeth goodbye as I grabbed my bag and followed Argus out the door.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

I took the elevator up to my apartment, and hobbled towards the door. As I pulled out my keys to unlock the door, I stopped. I could hear someone yelling inside. I checked the number on the door, and sure enough, this was the right apartment. I jammed the key into the door and unlocked it, walking inside.

What I saw almost made me faint again. Hermes and Luke were standing in the middle of the room, both looking very mad. I could see a glass shattered on the ground, the water inside spilled all over the floor. They turned towards me, both holding a shocked look on their faces.

"What," I began calmly "the hell, are you two doing?"

"Your shoulder… you're hurt." Luke straightened his back and began walking towards me.

"I'm fine." I replied "Now answer my question." He looked down at me, a sad look in his eyes.

"He wants me to go live on Olympus."

I fainted.

This is a page break. Ignore the page break.

**So? How was it? This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, so I hope it didn't ramble. Anyways, it's time for a contest! I don't know why I'm having one, maybe to get more people to review? So anyways, here's how it works. **

**I have another Luke/Oc story in progress right now, and it is called The Agreement. Some of you may read it, but most of you probably don't. It has just about as many chapters as this story does. So, I've decided to have a little quiz about it. If you can answer the entire following question correctly about The Agreement, and are the first to do so, I will answer three questions you have about the future of this story or The Agreement. Here are the questions…**

**How does Luke describe Paige's hair? **

**What color is Paige's suitcase?**

**Who is Paige a daughter of? (Who is her godly parent?) **

**What does Paige want to say to Luke when he describes to her what she looks like when she sleeps? **

**In what chapter is Paige and Luke's first kiss?**

**What does Paige find in her backpack that she never expected to see again? **

**What kind of accent does the taxi drive have?**

**What kind of fishing poles do all the little kids have?**

**Who is Paige jealous of? Where are these people? **

**What does Paige decide in chapter 6?**

**Just send me your answers in a review of either this story or The Agreement, and I'll let you know which you have wrong so you can try again. Good luck! **


	7. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update but I've got some bad news. I've been having a really hard time writing this story right now and I've decided to take a break from it. Hopefully when summer comes I can figure something out, but right now I'm kind of busy and since I'm really not 'feeling' this story as much as I possibly can I think this is the best thing. I don't want to continue writing it if I don't feel like I'm doing my best for you guys. So hopefully in a month or so I can get some better inspiration but I thought I'd just let you guys know why I won't be updating for a while. **

** So sorry, but if you need any suggestion for other good stories to read while you wait for my inspiration to come back, send me a review and I'll tell you some. Bye for now –Octo **


End file.
